Magical Tamer Prisoner of Darkness
by Rwbyknight
Summary: don't have one at the moment
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the next story to the Magical Tamers series. Forgive me for taking a while but I did two other stories that you can check out. Again forgive me if it is a short chapter I need to get back into the spirit of the MT series. Now without further due, I give you Magical Tamers Prisoner of the Darkness.**

 **MT PD-CH1**

It was the summer after his second school year, Catherine and Andrei took, this time, to be with their families. Luna, on the other hand, with her father's permission was allowed to go with Takeshi to Japan since he was going to an exploration and that she was underage to go with him.

Everyone like her even though she kept talking about creatures only she could see. Kazu got interested and kept her talking even though they; got some wired look when in public, but either of them didn't care.

The good news is that Sirius and Remus made a truce with Severus since Takeshi and him made potions every time the potions master came to Japan. The two pranksters were disappointed that Takeshi wasn't into Quidditch but knew that not everyone was into the sport.

Right now we see Henry and Takeshi in a spare. "You're good." Henry panted. "Did you really think that even though I've been going to a magical school that I would be slow?" Takeshi huffed.

"How long have they been at this?" Rika said walking out into the backyard.

"For about an hour or so," Luna responded licking some Sea Salt Ice-cream.

"Takeshi how are you?" a female voice was heard.

"Aunty Smith, what are you doing here?" Takeshi asked.

"Hi Takeshi how are you doing?" a younger female voice asked.

Takeshi blinked then said, "Susan what are you doing here?"

The person next to her answered, "That was my doing Takeshi, I'm wondering if Sirius and Remus are here?"

"We here." Sirius' voice was heard from behind them.

Turning around they saw the two mentioned people with Rumiko and the Tonks Family.

"Amelia, how are you?" Sirius voiced once more.

"I'm fine," then turned to Rumiko, "And who's this?"

"This is Rumiko the woman who adopted Takeshi and my girlfriend."

"Congrats."

"What do you need?" Remus questioned getting back on track.

"Peter has escaped." Amelia bluntly told them.

"How?"

"He injured himself and when my auror went to bring him to the med wing he forgot to slap on the rune resulting in his escape." she explained.

"Fudge will be sending dementors to Hogwarts."

"WHAT!" all the adult wizards and witch yelled.

"What are dementors?" Rika asked.

"They are soul-sucking demons that make you relive your most haunted memories and leave you a mummified shell." Smith told them, "They went rogue back in the Wizarding War so the ministry doesn't have a good hold on them."

"And they really believe that they can send them to Hogwarts?!" Rika shouted in disbelieve knowing that her brother is still going to that school.

"There is another piece of news." Remus announced getting all eyes on him.

"Dumbledore came up to me during my run in England and told me that I was going to be the next teacher for the DADA then left." the werewolf told them.

"So you'll be teaching at Hogwarts." Smith announced.

"Yes, I will." Remus nodded.

"We will need to teach the Patronus Charm to Takeshi and possibly Luna." Smith said.

"What is that?" Rika asked again.

"It is the only way against the dementors. It takes your most memorable memory and turns it into an animal and it's different for most people." Amelia explained.

"By most. . ." Henry asked.

"Takeshi having a stag like his father." Sirius told them giving an example.

"It is a really difficult charm to learn," Remus said, "Most full grown wizards and witches don't even have a full body Patronus."

"Will I'm going to give it a try." Takeshi said pulling out his wand.

"The incantation is Expecto Patronum." Sirius told him.

Going over his memories he was trying to find his happiest memory. Smiling he thought of when the Nonaka family adopted him, meeting Takato and the others, then meeting Catherine and Andrei.

Keeping the memory in mind he firmly said the Japanese translation, "Patoron sagashi."

Bursting out of his wand was a silver orb, concentrating Takeshi slowly former it into a rough looking form of Ravemon. But he couldn't hold onto it, resulting in it disappearing. 

"That was a good first try." Amelia said breaking the silence.

Hearing a phone ring Smith pulled out her phone, "Ok I'll send them." Hanging up her phone, she turned to the others and said, "There's a GrapLeomon, Butterflymon, and a Garurumon in three different locations in the city,"

"Henry and I will take the ultimate level digimon." Rika announced.

"I'll take on Butterflymon." Takeshi added.

"And I fight Garurumon." Luna finished.

Nodding the world DIGIVOLUTION appeared on the digivices of Rika, Henry, and Takeshi's gauntlet.

"Falcomon digivolve to. . ." the owl digimon was enveloped in an egg of data. The bird digimon gained a more ostrich-like appearance garbed in ninja's clothes a visor on his head and a scarf around on the base of his neck, "Peckmon."

"Renamon digivolve to. . ." like Falcomon the fox was surrounded by an egg of data. She was sent to sit on all four legs. Eight tails were added to her first one and blue fire enclosed around the tails and feet, a big bushy fur surrounded her neck and the yin yang symbol on her thighs, shoulders, and forehead, "Kyubimon."

"Terriermon digivolve to. . ." enveloping in a data sphere Terriermon. He grew in size gaining markings on his face. He has miniguns for hands and now wore pants finishing off throwing bullets casings over his shoulder, "Gargomon."

Hopping on their champion level digimon Takeshi offered Luna a ride to her destination.

Putting on their earpieces they all ran. "GrapLeomon is located in a construction site. Butterflymon is in the downtown area moving to the flower garden area. And Garurumon is positioned in the park area." Solana (Pokemon) told them.

Dropping Luna off at the area of where Garurumon, Takeshi went to Butterflymon.

"Spread your wings." Takeshi telling the activation phrase. " **Online**." **Mana** said, " **What do you need Takeshi**?"

"Summon Cross Mirage." Takeshi ordered. Similar to Dan summoning the battle gear and the battle rides the twin guns appeared in his hand.

"Kunai Wing." Peckmon said throwing his wing from right to left to left launching the feathers.

But the armor digimon dodged the attack, but couldn't avoid the bullet barrage of bullets from Takeshi. Getting a good look they saw a yellow bug digimon with the crest of Knowledge on the wings.

"Honey Wave." the armor level digimon called out flapping its wings.

Hearing the noise they started to feel a bit dizzy, but that was over when both Takeshi and Peckmon were kicked to the ground.

"We can't let it do that again." Takeshi said firing more bullets to cover for Peckmon who was going to go up close.

"Thousand Beck." creating copies of himself the champion level digimon started to peck the insect digimon furiously. As the clones were still pecking the real Peckmon did a back flip hovering over Butterflymon, "Burning Spiral."

Drilling his foot into the stomach the big digimon spiraled into the ground.

But it couldn't fire back when Takeshi slashed him in an onslaught not giving it time to rest. Jumping back Butterflymon tried to do a Sweet kick; however, Takeshi did a slide dodge slashing him sending it to Peckmon deleting it.

 **Rika and Henry POV**

Landing in the middle of the construction site all four looked around. "The King of the Fist."

Dodging they saw a robot with turbines for legs and arms with a lion head that has a wild bushy hair.

"Gargo Pellets/Dragon Wheel." the digimon called out.

Gargomon created the distraction while the mystic fox digimon did a flame wheel with only the flames being blue instead of their normal color. Using his arms to block the bullets he couldn't see the flaming dragon heading his way; this getting it being pushed back slamming against the wall.

Looking up it saw Gargomon running towards it; looking to the left it saw Kyubimon charge towards it as the same time both doing the pincer strategy. Grinning the robo-lion crossed his hand and when Gargomon reached first it attacked, "Cyclone kick."

Starting its attack, doing kick after kick landing clean hits one after another. Gargomon tried to defend, but the rabbit digimon couldn't do to the continuous kicks. Landing the last kick it grabbed Gargomon and threw it to Kyubimon and launched another, "The King of the Fist." Spiraling them to the other side of the battlefield.

Panting both digimon stared at the ultimate level digimon thinking on how to beat it. As they were thinking everyone heard, "Pyro Baster."

Looking to the left GrapLeomon was attack by an orb of intense flames.

"Growlmon." the two digimon called out in relief. "You guys alright?" Takato questioned running to them, "Smith called me telling me that you might need some trouble."

"Thanks, Google-head." Rika told her leader with Henry nodding in thanks.

Getting up the machine lion growled catching their attention. "Let finish this." Takato told them getting nods.

"Cyclone Kick."

This time, they were prepared, "Digi-modify: Wargreymon Brave Shield."

Growlmon jumped in front of Gargomon with the iconic shield of Wargreymon blocking the attack. Jumping over Growlmon Gargomon unloaded his Gargo Pellets on the opponent; Kyubimon adding with her Fox Tail Inferno.

While GrapLeomon was getting pushed back Growlmon let loose his Pyro Blaster to add to the continued attack. "Digi-modify: Power Increase." Takato said.

Stopping his attack a deep red energy surrounded Growlmon. "Dragon Slash." the champion level call out.

As plasma enveloped one of his blades, Growlmon ran full speed at the ultimate level digimon. Ceasing their attack GrapLeomon was going to attack, but was too late to see the slash going through his waist.

 **Luna POV**

Walking around the park area Luna and Lunamon were both having a feeling of being watched. "You getting the same feeling I have?" Lunamon questioned getting a nod from her tamer.

"Howling Blaster." was heard from the left seeing a blue inferno orb heading straight at them.

Separating Luna cast her Tear Shot from where the attack came from, but only getting silence with nothing but the breeze from the wind.

"Slamming Attack." catching them off guard sending Lunamon next to Luna.

"Ice Fang." letting the champion digimon come at them Lunamon waited for it to reach them. Once reaching them she called out, "Luna Claw." Taking Luna and throwing her to the side Lunamon started to scratch the side of his face resulting in Garurumon letting out a howl in pain.

As Lunamon continued to scratch the champion digimon Garurumon called out, "Freeze Fang." Biting his frozen fangs into the rookie's arm and shook her like a rag doll.

"Lunamon!" Luna shouted out in worry catching his attention.

Throwing Lunamon to the side the wolf digimon walked up to the scared witch. Looking up Lunamon saw that Garurumon was reaching Luna.

"I won't let you hurt her." Lunamon said trying to get up.

"Then I'll have to get rid of you first." Garurumon said turning his attention to the fallen rookie.

"I won't let you hurt her." Luna said raising her arms.

That's when a bright light shined from her digivice with the words DIGIVOLUTION appearing.

"Lunamon digivolve to. . ." as Lunamon was in closed inside an egg of data she began to change. She lost her dress and her legs and feet grew, similar to MewTwo, her arms and hand also grew having fingerless gloves on her hands; the moon symbol shrunk now resembling a necklace. Tentacles grew out of her back and a mask appeared on her face, "Lekismon."

"You're finally a Champion level now." Luna said happily getting the now champion digimon to smile.

"Well don't enjoy it for long, Freeze Fang." Garurumon yelled out charging at its opponent.

Eye rolling she pulled an arrow from her back, "Tear Arrow." Landing the attack right in between his eyes.

"Howling Blaster." it called out hoping to land its attack.

"Moon Night Kick." Lekismon called out easily avoiding the attack by jumping above Garurumon then landing right on its back.

"Digi-modify," Luna called out, "Angemon's Hand of Fate."

Gathering energy as he brought her hand back, she called out, "Hand of Fate." And because it was at medium range Garurumon couldn't dodge it complete resulting in its left shoulder being bruised.

Using one last card Luna called out once more, "Digi-modify: Angewomon Celestial Arrow."

Bringing her right arm back angle wing like bow appeared on her glove as an arrow appeared. "Celestial Arrow." she cried out releasing the arrow landing on Garurumon's back; causing it to turn back into an egg.

"Good job little moon." Takeshi interrupting their celebration, walking into the battle site followed by the others from the opposite side; both groups holding their eggs.

Walking back to the Japanese Ministry of Magic Takeshi told Luna, "Sirius told me to tell you that we'll get our books next week along with Catherine and Andrei." Luna nodded telling him that she understood.

 **Finishing, for now, next chapter will be shopping for supplies and other things.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone, it's me, forgive me for the late update I had school things to do; I would like to thank everyone who followed and favored this story so far. Don't have much to say so let's start.**

 **MT PD-CH2**

Stepping out of the foo Takeshi and Luna stumbled out nearly falling, glaring at a chuckling Sirius the gang went off to get their supplies.

"Takeshi." a recognizable female voice called out from behind them. She hugged Takeshi mid turn letting Catherine kiss him on the cheek.

"Hey Cat, Andrei." Takeshi called out hugging his girlfriend and fist bumping Andrei.

"Yo, Sirius gave our parents a call and asked if we could come with you in getting our school things." Andrei explained why they were here.

"Now that you're all together let's get our things." Sirius told the group.

"Remus," Catherine called getting his attention, "Takeshi told Andrei and me that you'll be the new DADA professor."

The werewolf nodded, "That I am, and if you're afraid about the wolf on the students don't worry," here he pulled out a stone, "This is a stone that lets me keep my mind while I'm in wolf form, but I still have Sirius to help me on those days."

The got Takeshi's attention, "You're really going to be the assistant teacher?"

"That's right," Sirius nodded, "That way no one will ask about why he is on a sick leave every full moon."

"But won't people get curious about why he is sick every full moon?" Andrei asked concerned.

"We'll get over that bridge when we get there." Remus told him.

After refilling his pouch with coins, they set off. Walking around aimlessly Andrei spoke up starting the conversation, "Did you hear about who is replacing the professor for Care of Magical Creatures?"

Catherine shook his head, "No who is it."

"Hagrid."

Catherine went wide eye saying, "Hagrid the giant that forgets that everyone doesn't have thick skin and a care for all things dangerous."

Andrei nodded, Takeshi telling them, "Ten bucks that Weasley got the easiest classes."

Andrei snorted while Catherine shook her head, "No bet he's going to do that. What about Granger taking every class?"

"Again no bet she's bound to do that either way." Takeshi said snorting himself.

"Which I don't understand how she'll do that," Catherine wondered, "All of those classes are bound to overlap in class time."

The boys shrugged, "Sirius where are you going?" Remus asked everyone seeing that he was with a bunch of other wizards and a few witches.

Looking at each other the three went to see what's up. Moving through the crowd they all couldn't see what was on display, but they saw a card sheet and it said.

** THE FIREBOLT **  
THIS STATE-OF-THE-ART RACING BROOM SPORTS A STREAM-LINED, SUPERFINE HANDLE OF ASH, TREATED WITH A DIAMOND-HARD POLISH AND HAND-NUMBERED WITH ITS OWN REGISTRATION NUMBER. EACH INDIVIDUALLY SELECTED BIRCH TWIG IN THE BROOMTAIL HAS BEEN HONED TO AERODYNAMIC PERFECTION, GIVING THE FIREBOLT UNSURPASSABLE BALANCE AND PINPOINT PRECISION. THE FIREBOLT HAS AN ACCELERATION OF 150 MILES AN HOUR IN TEN SECONDS AND INCORPORATES AN UNBREAKABLE BRAKING CHARM. PRICE ON REQUEST.

"I don't even want to know what the asking price is." Catherine told them getting them to nod.

Dragging his godfather away from the shop the adults went to their own thing while the kids went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Remus taking Luna for her own school things, agreeing to meet up at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, because all the now third years and second years outgrew their old robes. "I don't even know why you chose Arithmancy," Andrei said shaking his head, "I can't stand math."

Catherine rolled her eyes at Andrei's whining, "Oh get over it, unlike you I like math."

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Andrei probed Takeshi, who just shrugged grabbed his Runes book, "Just be glad that she didn't force us into taking it as well."

Andrei nodded already having his own Runes book. "Why did you take Care of Magical Creatures anyways?" Catherine asked.

"Andrei and I visited Hagrid and he hinted that he'll take over the class." Takeshi told her getting the Russian to nod.

"So you want to see what creatures he'll bring probably scaring everyone else." Catherine probed getting nods.

"Hagrid already sent me the book he was going to use for class," Takeshi told them, "When I opened the book it tried to bite me and nearly went to bite Falcomon's tail feathers."

Heading to the front the worker asked, "Here to get your books?"

"We have them but we need one Care of Magical Creatures book." Andrei told him getting him to groan at having to get one of those things once more.

"Move aside then so I can get it." the clerk ordered putting on some gloves, "This is going to be the sixth time I'm going to get bitten."

After nearly 30 minutes of fighting, the clerk came back looking like he lost a fight with a dog. "Here you go, anything else," seeing shakes he said, "Your total will be 30 Gallons and 12 Sickles."

Nodding, they each forked over a portion so that everyone is paying equally. Finished shopping for their school supplies they started walking towards the ice cream parlor, but on their way out they ran into Hermione petting what looks like Garfield, if he was grumpy, glaring at them while her parents held bags full of books.

"We don't owe you money Andrei." Takeshi said after they walked past the Grangers, "We never made it official."

Seeing the others at the parlor, Sirius asked Catherine and Andrei, "Will you both be spending time at our house?"

"Mom said I could since Japan is somewhat closer to England." Catherine said with Andrei saying, "My parents were fine with it."

"Good then it'll be easier to teach you both the Patronus Charm." Sirius said.

"Why?" Andrei asked curiously.

"You both know that Peter escaped right," Sirius asked getting nods, "Then you need to know that dementors will be stationed at Hogwarts and the only thing that will get them to back off is that charm. So when we get back home I and Remus will teach you both the charm."

"What about Takeshi?" Catherine asked.

"He's working on it as well." Remus informed them adding, "Luna is in on it as well."

Getting home the two pranksters set out to teach their godson and friends on how to summon a Patronus. And by dinner they all were able to summon a rough image of their own patronus which was good enough for the adults releasing them from practice all four went to do their own thing until dinner was called; by the time dinner was called Takeshi and Andrei had dirt marks all over them with the girls a bit less dirty than the guys. 

**It seems way too short for me to end here so I'll keep going.**

Three days later there was a bit of a rush, by rush I mean Sirius still standing in the mirror and hasn't even packed yet luckily Rumiko foresaw this and packed for him.

"Shouldn't you both be at Hogwarts by now?" Andrei asked seeing them in their compartment.

"Severus tipped us saying that the soul suckers might come to the train first, so I'm in the back of the train and Remus nearing the front of the train." Sirius told them getting nods.

Once the train started to move they all did things to pass the time, the boys pulling out their 3DS and played their respective games Golden Sun Dark Dawn for Takeshi and Call of Duty for Andrei (I know that these weren't even made during Harry's time but for me it is). Catherine and Remus talked about what he was going to teach when they got there. And Luna was off starring into space.

"Are you ready for Hogsmeade, I already got my slip signed." Catherine said changing subjects.

"Yeah I did." answered Andrei," I had both kaa-san and Kuroko-obasan sign it." Takeshi said.

"But what is in Hogsmeade anyway?" Takeshi said turning to Remus.

"Well," Remus began, "There's Dervish & Banges, Gladrags Wizardwear, The Hog's Head Tavern, Hogsmeade Station, Honeydukes Sweetshop, Madam Puddifoot's, a post office, Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, The Shrieking Shack, The Three Broomsticks, and Zonko's Joke Shop." he listed each shop.

"So nothing else there." Catherine said, "There are other locations in which we can relax during the weekend." Andrei nodded. 

"Just be glad you get to go." Luna added.

"That's mundane location," Remus argued, "It isn't much, but it's fine."

On the ride there the rain started to thicken and the window also began to go from shimmering gray to darken until lanterns were lit along the hallway of the train and in the compartments. 

"Are we at Hogwarts already?" Andrei wondered as the train became slower.

"No, it's still too early." Catherine told him.

As the train ran into a complete stop, a silver dog burst through the door, "Dementors on the train." was Sirius's voice.

"Damn," Remus said grabbing some chocolate bars from his bag then handing them to the three, "Spread out and make sure that on one's soul is taken."

Just as he finished the door opened revealing a skeleton-like hand, then it fled from the four silver lights appearing in the room.

Stepping out from the room all four split up Andrei with Remus and Luna to the front and Catherine and Takeshi heading to the back.

"Patoron sagashi." the couple yelled, Ravemon for Takeshi and Kiwimon for Catherin, scaring off some more of the soul stealers.

"What was that?" screeched Hermione.

"Not now Granger." Takeshi hissed.

Looking in the room they saw Hermione, who was glaring at them, Ron, Ginny, and Neville.

"Is everyone alright?" Catherine asked getting nods.

"Takeshi, Catherine are you both right?" Sirius's voice called through the darkness.

"We're fine, but what about the back of the train?" Takeshi asked his godfather.

"Got them out five minutes ago." Sirius answered.

Getting back in their compartment nobody talked the rest of the way to Hogwarts. About half an hour later they finally arrived at Hogwarts. And it was a storm trying to get off the train with everyone crowding the door.

"Firs' years this way." Hagrid's voice boomed over the rain.

"We'll see you three at Hogwarts." Sirius told them disappearing along with Remus.

Walking through the muddy ground all four stepped on the horseless carriages. Takeshi glanced at everyone in the carriage Catherine and Andrei looked alright, but Luna, on the other hand, was still munching on chocolate.

As they were walking past the iron gates of Hogwarts, all four shivered at the sight of the black cloak demons on either side of the huge gates. Takeshi felt like they were staring at him because their hoods moved in his direction. Catherine put a hand on his shoulder to snap him out of his trance.

"Word on the train is that Takeshi, Catherine, Andrei, and Luna summoned a patronus? Is that right." Draco voiced getting everyone's attention.

"And what if we did?" Takeshi asked back only for Hermione to interrupt, "Not even grown wizards can summon a full body patronus, so how can you summon it?"

All four stayed silent not revealing anything.

"What is going on here?" Severus's voice called out.

"We're talking about how those four," Hermione pointed to the four, "Can summon a semi-solid patronus."

"And what kind were they?" Severus drawled out.

"I saw a man with raven wings, on one wing was black in color and the other wing was white, with a sword. The other was a bird with no wings and really long legs and a mask." Hermione said with Ginny, Ron, and Neville.

"And word is that people have seen a green ogre with a bone looking club from Andrei's wand. With something undescribed with Lovegood's wand." Draco inputting his own words.

Raising an eyebrow the head of the snake pit turned to the mentioned for, "Are those,"

"They are based on a popular mundane card game from Japan that moved to Russia and France." Takeshi interrupted getting sneers from the purebloods and intriguing looks from the half-blood and mundane.

"Ah, Tharja has told me about that game. Every witch and wizard are playing it as well." Severus added his own information.

"Well come along now the sorting is about to begin," Severus informed everyone, "Granger professor McGonagall wants you in her office and I want you four with me to my office." he added getting people to move.

Finally walking into his office Severus pressed of a Runes seal letting the room to shine for a bit. "There now no one will be able to listen in." Severus said turning to the four, "Sirius and Remus informed me that all four trained a bit to summon a patronus," here there were nods," For how long?"

"We practiced for three days straight." Andrei told the potion professor.

He nodded questioning, "And your patronus are your partner digimon on different levels?"

They nodded once more.

Looking at his watch Severus realized that they have missed the sorting, "Let's move along then if we leave now we can make it in time for dinner."

Agreeing all five left the office and made their way to the Great Hall, reaching the door same time has McGonagall and Hermione.

Walking through the doors everyone turned to their shared direction, splitting directions the professors to the head table along with Hermione to the Lions table, but when the four moved to the badger table everyone pointed to them, "Well so much for not attracting attention." Catherine whispered.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast..."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

"Dumbledore doesn't look happy about this." Andrei whispered getting head shakes.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises - or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly. "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I, therefore, warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors," he said.

From the lion's table, the eldest Weasley puffed his chest showing off his head boy badge.

"On a better note," Dumbledore paused for effect, "Three new teachers will join us today. Professor Hagrid, Lupin, and Black."

"Professors Lupin and Black will both teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." the old man added.

The mentioned professors stood up as everyone clapped, Severus shook hands with the former pranksters; shocking McGonagall since she knew their rivalry.

"With all the important information out of the way, let's begin the feast." Dumbledore said as gold plates and goblets appeared in front of everyone.

The sounds of laughter were heard throughout the room. All the students were conversing amongst themselves.

As the sounds began to diminish Dumbledore gave them the go-ahead to return to their rooms.

Upon reaching their rooms nobody really talked too tired from both the scare on the train and the feast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, the next chapter is here, though I have nothing to say let's begin.  
**

 **MT PD-CH3**

"Where did you learn how to summon a patronus?" McGonagall probed, "Even though they were roughly shaped only years of experience can an adult wizard and witch summon a full body patronus."

They were in Dumbledore's office with the old man himself since the morning when their head of house, Sprout, came to them as told them they were needed in the head master's office.

"Why would you want to know," Takeshi asked in return, "I would have thought our head of house would have asked that question? And even if you are the assistant headmistress, why would you be more concerned that and not the dementors almost taking the souls of the students." 

McGonagall was about to say something but realized that he was right. Both teacher and headmaster now just realized that if word got out about last night both the school and the ministry would be piled by howlers.

"If that is all professor, headmaster then we will be on our way." Andrei said standing up with the others. But as they were about to open the door, it wouldn't budge.

"Sorry my boy," Dumbledore spoke, for the first time not minding the sneers pointed at him, "But we really must know where you found someone to teach you the Patronus Charm."

"Well," Catherine began as she was hugging Takeshi; Luna doing the same thing with Andrei, "We really need to get our things for class, bye." She waved as the guys disappeared the adults blinking until the remembered they can teleport whenever then widened their eyes realizing they could have done that in the first place.

Reappearing in their little common room, all four grabbed their bags then left for breakfast. Heading to their table they passed by Hermione and Ron who were talking, "But look," Ron said, laughing, "See this morning? Nine o'clock, Divination. And underneath, nine o'clock, Muggle Studies. And," Ron leaned closer to the timetable, disbelieving, "look, underneath that, Arithmancy, nine o'clock. I mean, I know you're good, Hermione, but no one's that good. How're you supposed to be in three classes at once?"

"Wonder how she's going to all of those classes?" Catherine wondered.

"It probably has to do with why she was called to professor McGonagall's office yesterday." Andrei pointed out.

As people started to get up and leave Andrei looked at his timetable, since him and Takeshi basically have the same classes, "Runes is on the six floor, 6A, of the west tower (looked it up and it doesn't say which tower it was on)," after asking Luna what her first class was, he said, "We can show Luna where her first class is what about you Catherine?" the Russian male asked the French female, who responded, "Room 7A of the south building (couldn't find the precise tower as well)."

Nodding Takeshi kissed Catherine on the cheek then left with Andrei and Luna.

After dropping off Luna at her charms class they vanished to the Runes classroom. Walking in they saw that it was similar to the rest of the castle, but it had posters of symbols all around the room. They sat somewhere in the middle of the room since almost all of the front rows were

"Hello, class." Professor Babbling told the class as she walking into the classroom, wearing the typical clothing of a witch, receiving hellos in return.

"Now open up your Ancient Runes Made Easy and turn to the introduction section and read it. I'll call times in 30 minutes then we'll discuss the section and any questions you have."

Beginning to read Takeshi saw that it was somewhat similar to the Japanese way of runes, or seals in the Japanese way, excluding the fact that you need more concentration for the seals then the runes.

"Time," Babbling announced having everyone stop what they were doing, "Now tell me about one of the creatures mentioned in the book."

Takeshi raised his hand and answered when Babbling pointed at him, "The Hydra represents the number nine for its nine heads."

A Ravenclaw said, "A Unicorn exemplifies the number one for its horn"

Andrei went next, "The Salamander signifies the number six for the amount it survives without fire and the number of eggs it lays."

Then so on until some of the students finished, she then asked the class, "Good, now what about questions?"

After answering some questions Babbling said, "Tempus." Looking at the time she saw that it was only thirty minutes until class ends, "Since we still have sometimes anything else?"

"I do but it's for Takeshi," a Hufflepuff said gaining said boys attention, "Is there anything different between this and the Japanese style?"

Everyone looked interested including Babbling, "Runes in Japan are called seal, and they have many uses. Like runes they can act as protection, but unlike runes where you have to write it on a solid surface seals can be written on skin making it look like a tattoo," Takeshi showed them his seal resembling that of a falcon with its wings spread, "Seals also have many functions for example with my blood I can seal any kind of document so only that my blood alone will open it making it a passcode. Along with the fact that you need a lot more concentration for if you get one stroke off both your hand and arm up to the joint will be blown off," here everyone was shocked at the consequence of seals going wrong, "There are some that can use seals in mid-air, but you need a special kind of brush."

"Do you have the brush?" Babbling asked.

"Yeah I do," Takeshi said biting his thumb drawing blood then wiping it over the falcon, this getting a puff of smoke and in his hand was a regular size brush will seals written all over it," Symbol Power," Takeshi called out, "Water Gun."

This resulted in a blast of water coming out from the symbol spraying an empty spot.

During the moment of silence, the bell rang signaling class ending, "For homework, I want you to read over chapter one than a one and a half foot essay summarizing it." Babbling called out before dismissing class.

Meeting up with Catherine for Transfiguration she asked, "How was the class?"

Andrei shrugged as Takeshi answered, "It was alright not that much homework, what about you?"

"It was fine it wasn't hard," she said, "It's similar to Algebra 2 and Geometry."

Walking into the class all three sat in the middle row with Hermione, Ron, and Neville in that same row.

Throughout the class, McGonagall explained the basic workings of transforming into an animal. She also hinted that they might be able what kind of Animagus they might be getting exciting glances from everyone with Takeshi being mildly exciting.

"Why were you mildly excited, didn't you ever try to change into any animal when you found out that magic existed?" Catherine asked confused on why her boyfriend didn't have the huge spark in his eyes like everyone else.

"Digital monsters." was all Takeshi said getting the two to nod.

At lunch, Andrei asked, "What's our next class?"

"It's Care of Magical Creatures." Takeshi answered after checking his timetable.

"Hope Hagrid remembers that on one else has giant skin." Catherine added getting nods.

Since the rain yesterday the sky looked like a perfect time for flying with the smell of the slightly wet forest around them, everyone heading to the class since Hagrid's hut is on the boundary of the Forbidden Forest.

Seeing the gold and silver let them know that they were taking it with the lions and the snakes.

Walking out of the hut was Hagrid wearing his moleskin overcoat and his dog walking next to him.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" he called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

Following the gentle giant, Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in there.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it, make sure yeh can see now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books-"

"How?" said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Eh?" said Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated. He took out his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters, which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Others students doing the same with only a belt or tape to shut the books tight. Or just threw them in bags and clapped them with paper clips.

"Hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said a crestfallen Hagrid.

All the students shook their head everyone wary of the books.

But before anything else could be said a giant wolf spider came out of the forest. The size was that of a carriage with nine eyes and horns on its head the two arms holding its hair with a skull and crossbones on its back. 

Its appearance scared all the students with Ron looking like he had a heart attack.

"Who dares comes to my territory?" it hollered out.

"What the, what re you?" Hagrid called out.

"I am Dokugumon, and you are in our territory," the spider digimon said then called out, "Poison Cobweb."

Opening his mouth launching a bunch of poison needles at the giant.

"Drowning Aquarius." A voice called out blocking the needles with a high pressured stream of water.

Turning to the source they saw Severus with a digimon about half his height in a jumpsuit, cape, and wizard's hat with a staff with a snowflake on the top of the staff.

"What is that!?" Hermione screeched.

"This is Sorcermon," Severus said then turning to Takeshi, Catherine, and Andrei, "You three get rid of the Dokumon. We'll take care of the one you don't get."

"Spread your wings/Split the earth/Pierce the heavens," all three called out, "Mana/Graf Eisen/White Night." then Takeshi saying, "Summon Knight Staff."

In a flash of light a staff with three spearheads on the top with a circle holding it in place appearing in front of Takeshi. A hammer connected to a staff shimmered into view in front of Andrei, and a rapier with a cartridge came to life in front of Catherine; everyone grabbing their weapon.

Pointing his staff outwards Takeshi called out, "Mystic Symbol: Battlefield protection." Resulting in a dome of magic appearing with Severus and Sorcermon jumping in before it hit the ground blocking anyone else from entering. 

"Poison Cobweb." all four yelled launching the poisoned needle.

Severus threw up a Protego, a shield charm, to protect himself as the third years jumped over the attack Takeshi standing back summoning magic orbs to act as a cover fire for Andrei and Catherine.

As silver magic blast came whizzing past their heads Andrei and Catherine attacked their own spider digimon.

"Earth Slammer." Andrei said discharging two bullets then slamming onto the ground causing and earthquake unbalancing the spider digimon giving Severus, Catherine, and Takeshi a chance to attack unleashing a barrage of attacks.

As a cloud of smoke started to appear they all paused wondering if they got it and when the cloud started to disappear they saw an egg.

Vanishing the shield, Andrei got the egg to make sure no one else got to it.

"What was that?" Hermione yelled out getting everyone to shake from the yell.

"Yes, what was that?" Dumbledore's voice came to coming into the scene with all the teachers.

"Are you four alright?" Remus and Sirius questioned as they reached them.

"We're fine we didn't even give it a chance to attack." Takeshi responded.

"That still doesn't tell us about that thing is or even the one standing next to Severus." McGonagall said interrupting them.

"They are creatures that are beyond your understanding." a familiar voice called out.

Turning to the noise the digital wizards and witch saw Kuroko in her business outfit.

"Who are you?" Flitwick asked.

"I am Kuroko Smith an agent for the International Council of Wizards of the Japanese branch." Kuroko said getting the teachers and purebloods to pale.

"Then why haven't heard of them?" Hermione asked.

"We try to keep them out of the public." Kuroko explained.

"Then why does Severus have one?" Sprout asked.

"Creatures like them choose who they are partnered up with some look like animals and others resemble humans, for example, this is my partner Agunimon." Smith said revealing her partner.

"I'll take the egg." Agunimon said as Andrei handed over the egg.

"We'll take the egg back to HQ." Smith said vanishing.

"Well, that was fun." Andrei said folding his hands over his head.

After that everyone kept questioning them about the digimon which they all kept silenced which infuriated Hermione since she wanted to know.

"Sorry about your lesson today Hagrid." Takeshi apologized when they ran into him when he was heading towards his hut.

"It was nothing, I just want to know where 'ou can get them, creatures."

"Well too bad cause we aren't saying anything." Andrei said causing Hagrid to deflate.

"You know that the school council will come and demand about what they were you know." Catherine reminded them walking back to their room.

"They will unless they want to have the ICW on their behinds." Andrei said.

They nodded with Takeshi adding, "It would only take time until they were revealed."

Nodding once more they all got ready for bed then slept.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo, the new chapter of Prisoner of Darkness has arrived. The gang here will have to reveal their digimon partners here. Other than that let's start.  
**

 **MT PD-CH4**

It was a few days later after the whole weird creature fiasco. All four were forced to reveal their digimon. The school governors demanded the group on where to find them, but when Andrei, Catherine, and Takeshi showed the ICW card they paled and backed off.

"When are they going to stop talking about us?" Falcomon asked out loud after another student came up and asked about them.

"They'll talk till something else grabs their attention." Goblimon put forth, "And that may take a while." He wanted to bash something if another student tried to threaten them to abandon their current partner and pair up with them.

"Sorry about this," Catherine apologized, "It was either this or them trying more drastic ideas for us to show you."

"It's alright," Floramon said, "Like Takeshi said last night. It was going to be reveal sooner or later."

They were all in the Great Hall eating breakfast with everybody else staring at them. At the Head Table Severus was about ready to use the curses Tharja taught him to use on the next person who was going to ask about Sorcermon.

"Well let's head to class." Takeshi said getting up followed by the rest of group.

After dropping Luna off at her charms class, they headed to their potions class.

Walking in they saw Draco and his arm covered in bandages. "What's up with Malfoy?" Takeshi questioned Daphne.

"He said that he was injured from the thing that happened a few days ago he was injured and now he has a cast." she answered.

Andrei's eyes blinked, "Didn't you put up that shield?" he asked turning to Takeshi.

The Japanese raised eyes narrowed, "Yeah I put it up with nobody being able to get in."

"So he's acting." Catherine said.

As Severus walked in the entire room went into a silence and got to their seats.

"Professor," Draco said after he took roll, "As you can see I'm injured and will need help with preparation for my potion."

Severus's eyes narrowed saying, "If I remember correctly you were not injured at all from the incident a few days ago, so you can stop acting to not doing anything in class. And if you try to fake you injuries one more time it will be detention."

Draco's face colored to that of Weasley's hair, he ripped off the bandages then went to work. Those near him heard him mutter, 'When my father hears about this.'

Along the class period everyone quietly worked, but half way into the class they all heard sizzling. Looking to where the sound was resonating from; only to find that it was only Draco's cauldron spilling over.

Speed walking towards the blonde hair boy, Severus vanished the contents then went to yell at said boy the three main heroes of the story smiled seeing the sight of Severus berating Malfoy.

After class, they saw Hermione walk up to them, "No we won't give you any information on where we got them from."

But she wouldn't take no for an answer, "You will tell me where you get them from," she said stopping her foot on the floor, "All the information you have on them should be given to me."

"Not all info should be put up for all to see." Andrei said.

"Digimon aren't creatures to be treated as experiments," Catherine added, "They are just like everyone in the castle."

"So don't even try to force us," Takeshi also added, "We will beat you."

The look on Hermione was furious and as she was about to pull out her wand Severus walked in, "What is going on here?"

"She was demanding info on us and when we denied she was about to pull out her wand." Floramon explained.

"I will find out about the digimon." Hermione called out as she walked away.

Turning to the group, Severus said, "Head to Remus's class now and don't go separately so this doesn't happen."

They nodded then walked to the DADA class.

Entering the room they all sat in the back in case any more of the persistent students threaten them. Remus and Sirius walked in after the bell chimed, as the students go out their utensils Sirius told them, "This will be a practical lesson so you won't be needing those." 

Stopping they were all curious about what will happen; they never had a hands-on DADA class since they only had the stuttering Quirrell and the idiot blonde hair fool.

"Follow us." Remus said walking out the door followed by Sirius.

Looking at each other Takeshi, Catherine, Andrei and the digimon got up then followed the professors then followed by the rest of the class.

Taking them down the second corridor the adults stopped in front of a room. Opening the door the students in the front saw that the only thing they saw that the only thing in the room was a coat closet.

"Move along now," Sirius said, "Enter the room so that everyone will see."

Doing as he said everyone entered the room the cabinet started to rapidly shake as if something was trying to get out.

Seeing it shake put everybody on edge, "No need to worry, there is only a Boggart inside."

Hearing the word Boggart caused those who were magically raised to pale rapidly.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Professor Lupin. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks; I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice."

"Now will anyone tell us what a Boggart is?" Sirius said looking around the group ignoring Hermione who was frantically waving her hand.

"Hermione." Remus said when no one else raised a hand, "It's a shape shifter, it changes into the form that frightens us the most." she explained.

"Nicely said," Sirius said getting Hermione to smile, "So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears."

"This means that we have an advantage," Remus included, "Takeshi can you tell us what that advantage is?"

Once again ignoring Hermione Takeshi answered, "The advantage we have is that there are so many of us that it won't know what form to take."

"That's correct." Sirius said, "One thing to remember is that when facing a Boggart always be in a group.

"The only spell that repels a Boggart is Riddikulus." Remus told them.

"This charms turns a Boggart into something you find most funny." Sirius explained what the spell does.

After that they had the class take turns facing their fears. Ending the class Remus asked to summarize the chapter on Boggart and hand them in on Monday; as the students left the class they were talking about how they faced their fears.

 **It seemed really short so I'm extending it a bit more**

The next few days were exciting for those who were in third-year DADA. After Boggarts, they studied Red Caps, nasty little goblin-like creatures that lurked wherever there had been bloodshed: in the dungeons of castles and the potholes of deserted battlefields, waiting to bludgeon those who had gotten lost. From Red Caps they moved on to Kappas, creepy water-dwellers that looked like scaly monkeys, with webbed hands itching to strangle unwitting waders in their ponds.

After the first CMC class, Hagrid was bugging the group if he could do a class on them. Hearing this all three put their foot down saying that they are much human as they are animals and they won't be examined like some extremely rare animal.

Since he couldn't have that, the giant brought in what he was going to have for class which was the Hippogriff.

After that, they were just chilling in the common room doing nothing.

"You two ready for Hogsmeade?" Andrei asked hoping to start a conversation.

Catherine, who was laying on Takeshi's shoulder, responded, "There isn't much to see there, to be honest. So why go?"

"Even though there isn't much it's still getting out of the castle." Floramon told them.

They nodded, "At most, we could restock on school supplies and get some candy." Takeshi added.

Then next morning their head of house gathered them in the main common room. "If you are going to Hogsmeade tomorrow please give me your permission slips."

Forming a line everyone who was going gave her their slips. "Don't worry Takeshi, Remus and Sirius signed your slip." Sprout said as he was about to explain why he didn't have his slip.

The rest of the day was a normal school day.

The last day of October is what most people were excited about. Standing in line with everybody else Takeshi and the others were happy to leave the castle for the day.

But right as Takeshi was about to step out of the castle, McGonagall stopped him, "I really don't think you should leave," the professor explained, "With Peter on the loose Dumbledore said it would be best for you to stay."

"What," Takeshi yelled, "Remus and Sirius sign my slip allowing me to go. And after what happened in care class I need some time off."

"Even if you are the deputy headmistress," Andrei began, "You aren't his head of house nor are you his guardian so you have no say in this."

Stepping onto one of the carriages they left McGonagall, who just stared at them.

"What are you thinking of doing when you get there?" Takeshi asked.

Andrei shrugged, "You're the leader of the group you decide." Catherine, on the other hand, just nodded resting on her boyfriend's shoulder.

Getting off the carriage, they went to restock on all of their quills and parchment (does anyone know what store sells parchment). Once that was done they continued to walk around, they entered the joke shop but didn't buy anything. They went to the candy shop buying a few things; Takeshi getting a few of each for the others back home.

Stopping at the Three Broomsticks Inn, they ordered their drinks.

"So, in the end, there wasn't much." Andrei said getting nods.

"Again even if there isn't much it's a good time way from the castle." Takeshi said record playing his earlier words.

"Even here they're still asking about us." Falcomon complained about everyone in the inn glancing at them.

"Just ignore the Falcomon." Floramon told him with Goblimon agreeing.

"Here are your drinks." the barmaid said arriving at their table. 

Passing out their drinks the lady left, "Ahh, this is some good stuff." Andrei said after drinking his butterbeer and the others agreeing.

Finishing their drinks they decided to head back to the castle. The trip there was quiet with nobody talking; reaching the castle they got off walking towards the Great Hall for dinner.

Finished eating dinner they went to bed to sleep off the sugar they ate today.


	5. Chapter 5

**As you just notice, for those who have me as an author alert, I have just put up a new story. Between this story and my Digisoul series I wanted to do another story; you can look at it after this story. Now that's out of the way let's start.**

 **MT PD-CH5**

Waking up Takeshi decided to train to get rid of all the sugar he ate during his trip into the village. Turning to his digimon partner he said, "Yeah wake up."

Yawning the bird digimon woke up, "Are we going to train today?"

"Yup, I want to sweat off all the sugar we got yesterday."

Nodding they, both got out of bed, but as Takeshi was about to change the door opened. Turning to the door they both saw that it was Catherine in her training clothes.

"I see you got the same idea." Catherine said receiving a nod from her boyfriend, "Andrei, Luna, and the digimon are downstairs in our common room waiting. I was chosen to see if you were awake." 

"I'll be down soon, Falcomon head down with her."

Agreeing, Falcomon followed his partner's mate towards their R&R room. Seeing that he had everything Takeshi went down stairs. Arriving he got the attention of the other members of his apartment. Looking at all of them, he saw that they were ready to train.

"Are you four going to train?" Sprout questioned walking into the main Hufflepuff Common room.

"Yes Professor," Andrei answered, "We wanted to train off the sugar we gained from the candy from yesterday."

She nodded, knowing that even though they've been lax in their training they'll do them, "Good luck and train safely."

Nodding they walked passed her and onto their way to their training room. Along the way, they all saw diverse ghosts wandering the halls.

Arriving at the room, Catherine did the honor of opening the door to see that everything they needed to train. "Spread your wings, Split the earth, Peirce the heavens, Slice through the Darkness," all four cried out, "Mana, Graf Eisen, White Night, Black Moon."

Then Takeshi said, "Summon Cross Mirage."

Grabbing their respective weapons they all went to their training areas and went to work. After they were done training Takeshi saw that it was nearly time for breakfast; telling the others they stopped what they were doing then went to take a shower.

Walking to the Great Hall, they met up with Remus and Sirius.

"Any signs of Peter?" Andrei asked.

"None, if we only had our map we could find him easily." Remus said.

"Map?" Luna questioned.

They nodded, "We made a map back in our school days you see," Sirius began, "it showed the entire castle of Hogwarts along with everybody in it."

"That's how we were able to escape most of you detentions. But on our last days of school Flinch finally got us and took the map, we think he probably destroyed it." Remus told them.

"Would

This

Map

Be

This?" the twins asked holding it.

"Yeah that's it but how did you get it we thought Flinch destroyed it?" Sirius asked.

"We

Were

Placing

Dungbombs

In

His

Office

When

George

Swiped

It." the twins said in their unique kind of speech.

"But

If

You

Know

About

The

Map

Then

Who

Are

You?"

"We might as well tell them." Sirius told his old friend.

"I am Moony." Remus told them shocking them that one of their heroes was standing right in front of them.

"They called me Padfoot." Sirius said shocking them once more.

"We

Never

Thought

That

Two

Of

Our

Heroes

Were

In

School."

"We will need the map because Wormtail has gone traitor and we think that he's in school." Remus told them.

"If it is for a good cause then here you go." Fred responded handing it over.

"But we would like for you two to stop by to look at some of our pranks." George asked them.

"Now head to the Hall," Sirius told the four, "I and Remus will head to our office to see if Peter is in the building."

Nodding they went their respective ways. Stepping into the hall they saw that there was still food out on the table. So reaching their house table they started to eat.

"You going to watch the match?" Cedric asked.

"Who's playing who?" Andrei asked in return.

"Lions vs Snakes."

"Have fun playing in this weather." Catherine said.

"Why do I feel like if Malfoy was injured or faked it, we would have to face the Lions in this weather?" Takeshi wondered out loud.

"But are you going to watch?"

"No offense but we would rather stay inside a warm comfortable room instead of standing in the rain watching something you could barely see." Catherine told him. He nodded knowing that they were really big fans of the sport.

As everyone headed to the field, the four stayed in the main common room standing in front of the fire. Takeshi playing music he got from online, while everyone else was doing other things.

Andrei and Luna were playing exploding snap, Catherine was laying on Takeshi's shoulder watching them play, and Takeshi was watching the fire crackle as the Full Metal Alchemist theme song was blaring out of the speaker.

The digimon, on the other hand, were just relaxing near their tamers also doing their own thing. Lunamon and Goblimon were near their partner's also watching them play and Falcomon and Floramon were laying on the floor near the fire.

"How do you keep winning?" Andrei asked whining.

"The nargles told me."

Seeing the others come in Takeshi asked, "How was the game?"

"Slytherin won but it was close when the dementors arrived nearly taking Malfoys soul." Susan answered.

"Dementors like to go to areas of people," Goblimon began, "And most of the school were all on the quidditch field. And with all the excitement they couldn't resist an all you can eat buffet."

They all nodded going to bed.

Next morning at breakfast was unusual, Dumbledore was staring at Remus like he was wondering who he was because he should have been hiding while he was in going through the phases.

"Do you think Remus used the wolf stone?" Andrei whispered, "It seems that way." Catherine told him.

They went to DADA class to see Remus and Sirius standing on either side of a glass case. The case it self-held a Hinkypunk, a little one-legged creature who looked as though he were made of wisps of smoke, rather frail and harmless looking.

"Lures travelers into bogs," said Remus as they took notes, "You notice the lantern dangling from his hand? Hops ahead hoping people follow the light then."

On cue, the Hinkypunk opened its mouth letting out a roar.

"The lantern on its head isn't only to lore people," Sirius added getting people's attention, "They are also used to launch fireballs as a defense."

At this, the bell singling class rang, as the class started to empty the former pranksters called for the six to stay.

"How are you doing after the reveal of the digimon?" Sirius asked.

"It's getting really annoying." Falcomon began.

"People are still asking about us and Hagrid tried to make a class on us, but Takeshi, Andrei, and Catherine put their foot down on it." Floramon added.

"People have also threatened us to switch our current partners with them." Goblimon finished.

"Did you see Dumbledore's confused look when he saw you at the head table this morning?" Catherine said wanting to switch topics.

"Yeah I even chuckled seeing it." Remus answered.

"You going to Hogsmeade?" Sirius asked.

"Nah, there isn't much so we'll head back to get some early sleep." Andrei told the adults.

They nodded, seeing the six leave the room. Walking to their house castle they were uninterrupted by anyone there since the third year and higher were leaving the castle.

Walking into their rooms they change into their sleep clothes they went to sleep.

 **First of all, I'll be having another story to do so that I won't have to do two stories one after another. So next update will be Prehistoric Magic and that will start similar to Magical Tamer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This will be the last chapter for Magical Tamer Prisoner of Darkness for a while. I'm already three books down for this series and will want to focus on the other 2 stories.**

 **MT PD CH6**

A few days after the game things were back to normal, as normal as it would be with the dementors around. The group was now heading to DADA class since it was their first class.

"What do you think Remus will have us study today?" Catherine wondered.

"Knowing him it will be a mid-dangerous magical creature," Andrei shrugged.

Walking inside, the class saw that it was only Sirius inside the room. Looking around they saw a glass box with a weird creature inside.

"Professor Black," Hermione asked after the roll was taken, "Where's Professor Lupin?"

Sirius shrugged, "All he said is that he had something to do today and left me in charge."

Then a female voice informed him, "The last time you were left in charge, twenty minutes later when we came back the entire room was on fire."

Turning to the door the males blushed at the revealing outfit of the woman standing in the doorway. The female receive glares from the females for 1) wearing that kind of outfit and 2) her big bust. On the other hand, Takeshi, Catherine, and Andrei were surprised to see her. 

Takeshi, after getting out of his shock, asked, "Tharja-sensei what are you doing here?"

"Remus told Severus that he left Sirius in charge resulting in Severus contacting me to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

In return, Sirius was in the corner of the room with a rain cloud drawing random things on the stone with a stick he got out of nowhere.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Hermione shrieked and barely dodge a spell that came towards her.

"You be quiet," Tharja glared pulsing her KI scaring most of the class, "As for you I am, my name is Tharja and I'm the leading expert on all things dark in the Japanese Ministry of Magic."

"Your dark," Ron screamed getting scared looks from the class.

"No she does legal research on dark magic so that we know what we're against if we ever face it," Takeshi informed him.

"But dark is dark!" Ron argued.

"Tharja-sensei, even though she is a dark sorcerer, fought against Voldemort's forces when he tried to invade Japan," Takeshi revealed.

"Magic is magic the only reason people title things light and dark is because of how you use it that makes it light and dark," Andrei informed them receiving shocks.

"Yes," Sirius began, "My whole family was in the snake house, but when it was my turn the hat said Gryffindor house showing what Takeshi said during his first-year feast. That the hat chooses where you go based on one of the four traits."

"How long will you be staying?"

"A week or so I'm leaving with Takeshi and the others for the holidays," she responded. Just then the bell rang signaling that class ending.

As people filed out there were a few thoughtful faces thinking over what they just heard and others had faces of denial to stubborn to see the facts.

"You three packed for the holidays?" she asked walking with them to the Hufflepuff common room resulting in head turns from the students there.

"Yeah we're packed and we can't wait to leave," Catherine responded.

"Are you both coming with us Luna, Lunamon?" Andrei asked turning to the second year and her partner.

"Indeed, daddy will be going on another expedition and told me that I'm not of age to go with him, so he let me go with you."

"Don't you have other classes today?" Tharja asked receiving shakes.

"Nah, we didn't have many classes today since most of the people will be leaving for the holidays. The professors either ended class early or didn't have class at all," Takeshi informed her.

"Takeshi, Catherine, Andrei," Sprout asked, "The headmaster wants you and Severus's guest to come to his office."

"Will Severus be there as well?" Takeshi asked getting a nod.

"Who are you?" McGonagall probed being blunt.

"The name is Tharja, head researcher for Dark Magic for the Japan Ministry and Potion's mistress at Mahoutokoro the magical school in Japan."

"When you mean research?" Dumbledore asked thinking on how he could stop this research using his title of Supreme Mugwump of the ICW.

"We break the spell down piece by piece so that if we encounter it on the field we can cure it swiftly."

They nodded, Dumbledore scowling not being able to use this as a way to keep Harry in England.

While thinking of other ways to keep him here, the old coot asked, "Are you going to leave for the holidays, Harry?"

Already knowing what he was thinking, "Yes I am going to leave for Christmas season. And no matter what you say will make me stay."

"But with Peter on the loose it would be better for you to stay," he argued.

"Then he can fight back," Tharja interrupted, "Mahoutokoro teaches a few classes on self-defense and using weapons of both old and new."

Nodding to Takeshi, he pulled out his katana and pistol. "We also teach a few other things but that's what you'll be getting for now."

"Why would you teach students how to use muggle items that's what wands are for?" McGonagall probed.

"What happens if you lose you wand in the middle of battle how are you going to fight?" Tharja asked in return.

"And there's also a chance that your opponent will snap your wand leaving you defenseless permanently," Andrei quipped.

"If that is all we're going," Takeshi informed getting up, "We have a train to catch."

Nodding, they all disappeared.

Reappearing on the train, the adults separated from the teenagers. Moving to find a compartment they all found one in the middle of the last train compartment.

Quickly the boy's pulled out their 3DS and played Super Smash Brothers Brawl together; Takeshi playing as Lucina with Andrei playing as F Robin on Final Destination. While the girls were talking about school and other things. They didn't know that the train itself was picking up speed.

Catherine wondered, "Do you think that Tonks has a digimon partner yet?"

The boys shrugged, Takeshi answering his girlfriend, "Who know we'll find out when we return to Japan."

They nodded, and right as they were going back to what they were doing Cedric slammed open their sliding door looking frantic.

"Whoa there," Takeshi told the older boy, "What's the sitch?"

"There's a creature that's running behind the train," he told them, "We all panicked until we remembered that you could fight it, so I came running to see if you could help."

"What kind of creature is it?" Floramon questioned.

"It's a big black dog," Cedric began explaining, "The main colors are black, acting as armor, and red. It has the top skulls on its shoulders and really big claws on its feet."

Nodding they ran to the back of the train to where everyone was pointing it the beast.

"That's Cerberumon an Ultimate level digimon," Falcomon explained, "It's modeled after the Cerberus of legend."

Goblimon added, "The claws on its feet are made of Chrome Digizoid letting it shred opponents like paper. Along with it being nicknamed the 'Watchdog of Hell'."

Floramon finishing, "its body is protected by a hard living shell, which has the ability to instantly repair any damage it incurs. The armor on its shoulders each possess sentience, and are able to instantly sense an attack coming from any direction, then report it to Cerberumon's central body."

"So that'll be a tough one," Andrei questioned getting nods.

"Luna," Takeshi began, "Lunamon can't reach Ultimate right now, so have Lumamon go Champion to protect the students while I and the others take the mutt," she nodded.

Powering up his gauntlet the rest got out tier digivices with the words WARP DIGIVULUTION and DIGIVULUTION on Luna's digivices.

"Falcomon digivolve to Peckmon," the champion called out. "Peckmon digivolve to. . ." the ostrich form was lost in exchange for a crow like body with purple outer feathers and neck adding the fact that it gained a third foot. Gold claws appeared on its wings and a golden helmet on its head. Finishing the look with a white fluffy main and red string coming out of the head, "Crowmon!"

"Goblimon digivolve to Ogremon," the champion level said. "Ogremon digivolve to. . ." the ogre gained a more werewolf form resembling that of WereGarurumon, but the key difference is that the skin is black and white, the pants were a military camo kind with a wolf skull and cross bone on the left side, the leather was brown in color, completing the look with a gold knuckle busters, "BlackWereGarurumon."

Floramon digivolve to Kiwimon," Kiwimon said. "Kiwimon digivolve to. . ." Kiwimon lost its form and changed into a flower with countless vines with a few of the vines having a mouth and no eyes, "Blossomon."

"Lunamon digivolve to. . ." as Lunamon was in closed inside an egg of data she began to change. She lost her dress and her legs and feet grew, similar to MewTwo, her arms and hand also grew to have fingerless gloves on her hands; the moon symbol shrunk now resembling a necklace. Tentacles grew out of her back and a mask appeared on her face, "Lekismon."

Everyone was amazed to see creatures like them existing others were mad that those four had them and they didn't and some were scared to see the digimon in front of them.

"Luna Lekismon stay on the train," Takeshi ordered as he turned to Cedric, "Tell the conductors to step on it. We'll make sure you all get out of here safely."

Nodding the older year said, "Good luck," running to the front as the train moved faster away from the battle ground.

"Where is he?" Cerberumon roared.

"Who?" BlackWereGarurumon probed.

"My Tamer, where is he," the ultimate level digimon roared.

Pressing on his ear piece Andrei questioned the others, "Do you know who the person is?" they shook their heads, "Ok I was thinking if either of you knew."

"Emerald Blaze," Cerberumon yelled launching a flame thrower like attack.

Seeing as Blossomon is a sitting duck, Andrei yelled, "Digimodify: Wargreymon's Brave Shield." Jumping in front of the huge plant digimon the black werewolf digimon blocked the attack. 

"Black Feather," Crowmon yelled enveloping the area in a field of total darkness.

Eyes narrowing, Cerberumon looking around not seeing anything; it knew they were there it just couldn't find them.

Jumping back, the previous spot was now littered with small flower petals. Still, in mid-air, he couldn't dodge the next attack, which was a round house full circle kick. Falling into the ground it was blinded by a glaring heat shining the entire area.

Opening its eyes it wondered why they weren't attacking, looking around it saw the opponents next to an older man.

"You sure about this?" a male asked on the Crowmon.

"Yes I'm sure," the older man responded as he walked forward, "You alright?" he asked.

Cerberumon nodded, he smiled, "Good, no hard feelings they were only protecting the students."

"Of course, I was only trying to find my tamer, but I attacked the train."

Then feeling a sensation it said, "Are you, my Tamer?" He smiled saying, "What do you think?" then opened his hand revealing a digivices.

"The name is Remus Lupin," Remus introduced himself, "May I know the name of my partner?" reverting back into Champion he said, "My name is Dobermon." Looking at the champion digimon, Remus saw that it resembled a Doberman Pinscher. It has piercing red eyes and a metal collar with spikes around its neck. Its main coat is black, but the fur around its muzzle, paws, and inner body is brown. It has three toes on each paw with a claw on each toe, and from the back of each foot juts a blade. It has gear-like protrusions on its spine and knees, and in each thigh is a red gem.

Jumping on Crowmon, they all returned to the train. On the train, they saw Tonks and a person a head and half taller than her. She looked like a fairy with long purple hair, fair skin, and four green stripes on its face. It wears a pink bra and pink panties, a high-waist pink belt above its navel, and large, pink boots with green soles, purple heels with butterfly wings attached, green borders at the top, yellow and red circles, and white knee pads with four green diagonal marks coming out of it, forming a butterfly image on each knee. It also wears purple armbands under metallic gauntlets with brooches at the wrist that are adorned with the symbol of the Spirits of Wind and have butterfly wings attached, metallic shoulder pads and a visor with a final pair of butterfly wings attached.

"I see that you found your partner, Tonton."

"Yep, all the recruits travel to the digiworld to see if they found a partner and right as I stepped onto the world for the first time she ran right into me," Tonks explained smiling.

"It's nice to meet my partner's friends and family," Kazemon told them, receiving nods.

"WHY IS SHE PRACTICALLY NAKED!?" Hermione screeched.

"Well do you really think that'll walk around fully naked," Kazemon informed her, "And to be honest there are others with more revealing clothes than what I have."

"Actually most digimon aren't as revealing as yours," Catherine quipped.

"Come on you three," Tonks said turning to them, "Smith wants me to bring you home." Grouping together Tonks pressed on her ear piece, "Take us home."

Arriving on one of the ministry teleport pads, Tonks said, "You lot head back to Takeshi's house. I'll inform Smith about the skirmish." Nodding they stepped off then headed to the Nonaka house.

"Hey otouto," Rika said greeting her little brother.

Takeshi greeted back, "Hey Rika nee-san."

"Hi sochi," Rumiko said upon seeing him, "How was Hogwarts?"

Takeshi shrugged, "Alright, nothing much happened."

"Oh," she gasped seeing Andrei and Catherine, "Sorry for not seeing you there."

"It's alright, you saw Takeshi-kun first no problem," Catherine informed her that both she and Andrei were fine.

"Anything going on about the whole Peter business?" Rika asked.

Takeshi shrugged, "No there hasn't been any leads. Padfoot and Moony both said that his animal form was a rat so that just adds to the difficulty of finding him."

"I just wish that people will stop bothering us about the digimon," Andrei complained.

"When you mean bother-," Rika probed.

"People forcing us where we got them, handing them over to the British Ministry so that they can dissect them, people threatening them to leave us and join them," Catherine listed, "We had to put our foot down when Hagrid wanted to have a class on them. We said that they are as human as anyone else in the castle."

"The real fanatic one will never leave us alone," Falcomon informed them, "They've been stocking us like no tomorrow."

Goblimon added, "How does Hermione even have time to follow us when she has three different classes that start at the same time."

"Wait," Rika interrupting, "Did you just say that she has three separate classes that start at the same time?"

They nodded, "How does she have all that and still have time to stock you six?" she deadpanned.

"We have no clue," Andrei informed them, "The one thing that pops into my mind is the beginning of the year when she was called into professor McGonagall's office at the beginning of the year."

"Let's put this conversation away for another time," Seiko interrupted, "From the sun's position it's already evening, so wash up for dinner."

"Hai," was the response from the teenagers.

During dinner, they ate fish and rice. "Nee-chan, do you still have school?" Takeshi questioned his sister.

"Yeah, and it's still in the same all-girls academy, why?"

Takeshi explained why he asked, "It's been a while since I've been around the block then thought why not bring Andrei and Catherine with me. Even though they've stayed here we never brought them around the city now including Luna."

"That would be nice," Rumiko said, "Just be careful about your sister's school."

"Why?" Andrei asked.

"Remember the story of when Rika punched a girl from her school?" Falcomon question receiving a nod, "Yeah she punched her for insulting her brother for being related to the 'Ice Queen' as her title in her school."

'Ahhh' was the expression on their faces. After dinner was done the girls went to Rika's room and the boys to Takeshi's room to sleep.

Next morning was Takeshi waking up first, among the teenagers that is, walking into the kitchen he saw Rumiko, Remus, Sirius, and Kuroko drinking coffee and Seiko drinking her tea.

"Can you wake up your sister she has school in an hour and a half," Rumiko asked her son only to get, "No need kaa-san, Catherine woke me up," Rika's voice was heard behind Takeshi.

"Ohayōgozaimasu," the adults said seeing the teenagers. "Morning," they said back.

Eating breakfast Rumiko asked her son, "Where are you going to take them?"

Putting down his chopsticks Takeshi thought about it, "I'll probably show them around the town and see a few old friends as a double."

She nodded as Rika put her dishes in the plate then headed for her room. Walking out a few minutes later she kissed her mother on the cheek doing the same with Seiko then ruffling Takeshi's hair, "See you later bro, come on Renamon."

"I suggest you four follow suit," Seiko told the four. Nodding they went back to the rooms to change. First to step out were the guys, Andrei wore a tan baggy pants, green sneakers, plain t-shirt, and a jacket. Takeshi wore his black sneakers, baggy dark blue shorts, red tank top, a white colour shirt left unbutton, his silver with white rim jacket, and his wrist watch.

Following them were the girls, Luna was wearing a knee length skirt along with a tank top with a painters design (paint splattered all over it), a demi jacket and flats. Catherine wore a pink sleeveless top with three red lozenges on the chest, a yellow kerchief around the neck, a pink wristwatch on her left wrist, a black and red wristband on her right wrist, purple shorts with a brown belt and a pocket for her camera, white socks, and white and yellow sneakers with a wing motif (Digimon Kari's summer outfit (don't own)).

"Everyone ready?" Takeshi asked receiving nods. "We're leaving," he called out.

"Where to first?" Luna asked looking around once they reached the city center.

"I'll let you three chose where to go," Takeshi told them.

"Can we go see Takato's bread shop?" Andrei asked getting a nod.

Walking to the street the store was on, Takeshi saw that they were opened. Opening the door, they heard, "Welcome to Matsuki Bread Store how can I help you."

"Didn't know you were working today, Goggle-head," Takeshi told him calling him by the nickname Rika uses.

Takato blinked, he knew there were only two people who called him that and one was at school by now so, "Didn't know you were back, when did you return?"

"Yesterday afternoon," Takeshi informed him, "But that's beside the point. Do you still have your cheese stuff bread?"

"Yeah we still do why you want to buy some?"

"Yeah," turning to his group he asked, "You guys want anything?"

Nodding they ordered their food, "Oh, don't forget Rika's favorite. She'll flay me alive if she found out we visited and didn't get her anything," Takeshi yelled at Takato's back receiving a wave.

After half an hour, Takato was finished with their order, "You going to visit your sister?"

"In about an hour or so," Takeshi responded.

"Ok then, see you later."

Leaving Takato's family bread store they continued to walk around sightseeing; Takeshi glanced at his watch and saw that Rika's school should almost be finished, "Hey let's head to Rika nee-chan's school since I promised we would pick her up."

Standing at the school gate, Rika stood waiting for her brother and his friends.

"Oh what are you waiting for Rika?" a female voice said behind her, "Mabey your little pet."

Turning to the voice Rika sneered, "I thought I smelled like someone dumping an ocean worth of perfume on them."

"Why you," she yelled.

"Kon'nichiwa," a voice said from behind Rika. Turning to the source they, and every girl there saw a group of two boys and two girls walking towards them.

"Did you go to Takato's place without me?" she asked eyes narrowing.

"Don't worry," a male said not bothered by the glare, "We got you your favorite."

"Well hello there," the girl said walking up to him, "Why don't you leave them and go out with me?"

Takeshi blinked, "Aren't you the girl Rika nee-chan?"

She blinked, "You're the little brat that hugged her!?"

"Yup that's me," Takeshi said turning to his big sister, "Want to head home now?"

"Sure I want to finish my homework before anything else happens."

Thankfully nothing else happened, all five walking home. Stepping inside Rumiko saw them, "Kon'nichiwa."

"Kon'nichiwa," they said back.

"How was your day?"

They shrugged, "The trip was fun and was a nice experience seeing another country," Andrei told her receiving nods from the French and British natives.

Sitting in the living room, Rika finishing her homework, they were relaxing eating Sea Salt ice cream.

 **Ending here, then next chapter, which isn't for a few weeks, will be the Christmas day chap.**


End file.
